Making it Better
by Some1tookmyname
Summary: My second entry for the 50 Shades of Booth Challenge: Sometimes what a person needs is some quick, hot, comfort from their partner, and that's what this is.


My 2nd entry for this: s/8440483/1/50_Shades_of_Booth_and_Brennan_Challenge You should read them all! Great stories!

Happy Birthday, Cindee!

**Making It Better**

Brennan found Booth sitting at the kitchen table staring dejectedly at his laptop screen around one in the morning.

"Hey." She yawned.

"What are you doing up, Bones?"

"Christine needed changing." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm trying to be."

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah," he snorted. "Yeah, something has happened."

"What's wrong, Booth?" She felt nervous; something was clearly upsetting him. "Is Parker alright?"

"It's not Parker."

She felt a chill of dread course through her. "Pops?" She whispered.

"Jared," he said with disgust.

"Jared?"

"I got an email from Padme."

"What's wrong?"

"_Dear Seeley,_" he read from the screen. "_I'm sorry to drop this on you, but there is no one else. I have tried everything without success. As you know, Jared can't seem to stay sober. We've tried numerous programs, interventions, facilities…nothing has worked. Last week I issued him an ultimatum: get help or I would leave. Today he left me no choice but to move out._"

"Oh, Booth," Brennan sighed.

"_I can't help him anymore. I can't live this life anymore, no matter how much I love him. I couldn't get through to him. The alcohol has won. I tell you this not because I think you can help him, but because I know eventually he will need you. And when he does, I hope you can find it within you to give him the help that he needs. He loves you Seeley. My love wasn't enough. Maybe, when he's ready, the love of his brother will be. I'm sorry. Padme"_

"This is what, the fifth time?"

"It feels like the fiftieth." Booth wiped his hand over his face. "I don't want to help him, Bones. I'm so pissed off at him right now, I can't even think about helping him."

"I understand."

"I mean, I know it's an addiction. I know what that's like, to have to beat back something like that. I know that it's hard and I know that he's sick but I'm just angry. And if that makes me a terrible person, so be it."

"It doesn't."

"I couldn't save him when we were kids. I tried, you know? I tried to shield him from my dad and instead Jared became my dad."

"You did the very best you could for him. You always have. Even when it hurt you, he came first."

"I failed him."

She crossed to where he sat and straddled his lap, tipping his chin up to look her in the eye. "No, you did not. Your father might have, but you didn't."

"You really believe that?"

"Absolutely," she answered firmly. "And you should, too."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Bones."

"Of course." She leaned down to give him a quick kiss and went to stand, but was held down by his hands on her thighs.

"Bones…"

She recognized his tone.

He needed more.

He needed her.

Brennan took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, trying to convey how much she believed he was a good man.

When she pulled back to look at him, his eyes were black with desire and everything she was going to say disappeared.

She kissed him again and his tongue begged for immediate access. She granted it and everything was instantly frantic, lips and tongues and teeth tasting and nipping and scraping.

His hands moved to the back of her head, tugging gently on her hair and she dropped her head back to give him access. He rained kisses down the pale column of her throat as his hands traveled to cup her breasts over top of the thin t-shirt she was wearing.

She moaned as his thumbs ran across her nipples and while the friction of the cotton between his hands and her body was delicious, she wanted more. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up, exposing her breasts. Before she had the shirt over her head he had taken one taut nipple in his mouth, sucking and laving as he began to rock up from underneath her, already hard.

"Let me fuck you." She whispered into his ear, dropping the shirt on the floor. "I can make you feel better."

"So good, Bones," he murmured, as he moved to the other nipple. "You're so good to me."

"We're good together," she corrected breathlessly as she lifted slightly and reached in to free him from his boxer shorts. "Rip them and get inside me," she ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He yanked her panties to the side, the flimsy fabric tearing easily in his strong fingers. "Ride me, Bones."

She sank onto him, sheathing him completely.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Booth growled as she began to swivel her core in primal motion.

"Mmmm. So hard for me." She began a slow rotation of her hips. "Is this how you want it?" She asked, bossy and breathless, knowing what his answer would be.

"Faster."

She began to roll her hips now. "Like this? Tell me," she commanded.

"Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop." His hands held her hips and he buried his face in her breasts.

She clutched his shoulders, leaving tiny, half- moon indentations in his skin and began to move faster, more up and down, now, than swiveling. "You like this, Booth? Is this how I'll make you come?"

He growled, turning his head and nipping at her breast. "Yes. Oh, God, Baby! "

"I'm close already, Booth. That's what you do to me. So big and hard and you fill me perfectly. We fit just right and it feels amazing every time, doesn't it?" She struggled to keep control, but she was skating close to the edge. "Let go for me, Booth. Scream my name while you come inside me."

"So close…" he was bucking up hard, slamming up into her as she came down onto him.

She had to let go of Booth and grab the back of the wooden chair for support, a low keening sound emitting from her throat. "Booth! I'm…"

"Right THERE!" He roared, as her breasts arched towards his face and her head dropped back in pure ecstasy. He exploded inside of her, holding her still on top of him as she trembled and he emptied.

She let go of the chair and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers drawing small circles on his back, while the other hand tunneled in his hair.

He held on to her, too, his cheek on her breast, small kisses of appreciation dropping from his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're a good man, Booth. Jared is his own person. You can't fight his battles for him and you aren't responsible for him."

He disentangled himself from her arms and met her gaze with a twinkle in his eyes. "And you prove this by screwing me at the kitchen table?"

"Yes. Because if I thought you were anything less than good and honorable, I wouldn't be with you."

His expression became one of adoration and awe. "I love you."

"And I love you." She stood, her legs a bit rubbery, and his large hand shot out to steady her at her waist. "Let's go to bed," she suggested, weaving her fingers through his as she climbed off him.

She gathered her clothes off the floor without letting go and they went upstairs, crawling into bed beside one another. He curled around her, his chest to her back and she traced slow patterns up and down his arm until his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep.

She thought of Padme, who was likely heartbroken and alone, and of Jared, who just couldn't beat back his demons, no matter how hard he tried.

And she thought of Booth, who was so strong he'd stayed the sober course, determined to be a better man than his father.

She snuggled in a little closer, thankful for the good man her partner was.

Thankful for the life they'd built together.


End file.
